The Clouds Are Crying For You
by Mercury
Summary: Shounen-ai. Kouori (Koushirou and Iori). This is for Cynthia's Valentine's Day Contest!! Koushirou comes through for Iori in his time of trouble.


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is a Kouori, or Koushirou/Iori, fic for Cynthia's Valentine's Day Contest. It may not be the greatest but hey, it's my first shot at Kouori-ness. I think it's just a sweet idea. ^-^  
  
Don't own Digimon, never have, never will, do own the fic. There, I disclaimered again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Clouds Are Crying For You  
by Mercury  
  
  
  
The young boy's emerald eyes would often twinkle happily as he tried to keep from smiling at thoughts of his comrade, whose image stood out in his mind. He tried his hardest to hold back his laughter and smiles, while he easily wrote down answers to his advanced homework.  
  
Though much younger than the other, they had both been studying together for quite some time. And on the late nights when the younger would fall asleep suddenly after a tiring afternoon of work, and softly whisper the name of his friend in sleep...Well, it was almost too much for the friend to bear.  
  
Iori and Koushirou, studying together until all hours of the nighttime, was not a rare sight anymore. Though they had begun by helping each other with their homework--for they were both very intelligent--they slowly began to spend their time together outside of work.  
  
They could be seen, sharing ice cream over a magazine at the park or strolling serenely through the woods, on any given day. Iori often shared his stories of strange dreams and odd thoughts, while Koushirou consoled the younger boy and listened intently.  
  
It was one sunny day that found Iori sitting by himself in the park. His short legs dangled over the side of the fountain on which he sat, and he looked at the sky quietly.  
  
His thoughts wandered to past memories of things and people long forgotten, and he closed his eyes to block the tears that threatened to well up in them.  
  
"Why do these thoughts always come when I'm unprepared?" he whispered.  
  
The wind blew around his small form, and it felt chilly to his skin, a cold carrier of the tears he shed.  
  
He was disgusted that tonight was not one of his many study nights with Koushirou. He was very upset that there were no comforting thoughts to think about his life at the time.   
  
He stood quickly and walked away from the park, away from the bustle of people that were there. He walked until he found himself at the woods.  
  
Looking up quickly, he saw that rainclouds were gathering above the tall, dense trees of the woods. He paused to consider, then his mind recalled lost friends and family of the past, and he ran on.  
  
He dashed through the woods, thinking solely of the curse he felt like he put on everyone he cared for.  
  
"I can't care for anyone else back there," he panted. "And I can't go back. Because I don't want Koushirou to get hurt."  
  
He stopped running as soon as the words left his mouth. Koushirou...he did care for the other boy. He had only to admit it to himself.  
  
"I can never face him again, though. Because everyone I have any feelings for gets hurt. And I can't stand to be the reason for that."  
  
His voice trembled as the rainclouds above suddenly burst open. He ran quickly to a low overhanging of rocks that he and Koushirou had once sat under on a hot summer day. He wished Koushirou was there with him.  
  
He curled up tightly and soon fell asleep, letting his mind drift into countless dreams full of pleasure and suspense, evil and hatred. But none of his dreams were caressed with the childlike innocence that he had lost, so long ago, in battling. In killing. Destroying.  
  
He tossed and turned under the dripping wet rocks in his fitful and restless sleep. He had no idea what time it was when he awoke later, except that it was dark and still raining.  
  
And in a flash of knowledge, he knew that there was someone nearby. He heard the heavy footsteps through the rain-drenched leaves, and he could hear his name being called.  
  
"Iori! Iori, where are you?"  
  
Forgetting his earlier thoughts of never going back home, he dashed into the storm shouting, "I'm over here! Here!"  
  
Koushirou pushed his way over to the rocks through soaked-down plants, dropped to his knees, and hugged Iori close to him.  
  
"Everyone's been so worried," he said above the thunder. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Iori was crying onto Koushirou's already-wet shoulder. "I'm so  
sorry," he sobbed. "I should never have left. But I was thinking today how every time I cared for anyone, they always got hurt."  
  
"Things like that can't be helped, Iori," Koushirou reminded him. "It isn't your fault."  
  
"But I was afraid you would get hurt, Koushirou!"  
  
He smiled at Iori and hugged him again. "So are you saying that you care for me?"  
  
Iori stared at him for a second and replied meekly, "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Then I'm glad we both feel the same, Iori," was Koushirou's reply. "Now dry your tears."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Sure you can," Koushirou grinned. "See all that rain falling? That's your tears. And the clouds are crying for you. See?"  
  
Iori nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I see."   
  
Together they walked through the rain and the storm, but their spirits were both sunny.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
There...I made it...and it isn't all that bad, either! I didn't have any kissing because...Iori is still young, ya know? 


End file.
